1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a section for building used for vertical frame members and horizontal frame members for a curtain wall or a window sash, and more particularly to a section for building in which a batten is connected to a section body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the section for building of this kind known is a section in which a batten is connected to a section body through a heat insulating material. However, if the construction merely comprises an arrangement wherein the batten is connected to the section body through the heat insulating material, there involves inconveniences in that the mounting position of the batten is uneven, that the connecting strength is weak, and that sufficient heat insulating effect is not obtained.